Meeting all the Pretty Cures
Why is there other characters when it's only meeting all the prettycures Chapter 1: The News (Karly is sleeping.) Leacy: Karly! Karly, wake up! you all sog good news. Skylar: We got someone visting? Lily: We have a new puppy? Jay: We just got death ray? (Everyone stares at Jay.) Jay: What? Sensei Wu: We are chosen to train some children at the Great Temple in Tokyo, Japan for a few months. (Everyone chatters excitedly.) Karly: When are we leaving? Sensei Wu: This afternoon. Karly: This afternoon? I must start packing. (Karly goes to her room.) Leacy: So Karly, how did it go? (Karly starts packing her stuff.) Leacy: Karly, why are you packing up your stuff? Karly: Sensei Wu said that we're going to Tokyo City this afternoon. Leacy: That is so cool! Chapter 2: Tokyo City Lily: Karly, let's go!! Karly: Now? Lily: Yes, I can't wait to go!! Karly: Okay! 5 hours later (The Ninja and Sensei Wu are walking to the temple.) Sensei Wu: We are here. Ray: Welcome! Sensei Wu: Greetings. Is this the temple? Ray: Yes. My name is Ray Hino. I will take you to my grampa. (They all go inside.) Ray: Grampa! They're here! Grampa: Hello! Sensei Wu: Hello, Master Hino. Grampa: Did you meet my grandaughter Ray? She is a beauty! Ray: Grampa, my friends are coming for a meeting in five minutes. I need to go. (Serena comes barging in.) Serena: Ray! I'm here! Ray: Serena! (angry tone) Don't come in like that!! (Amy, Lita, and Mina come in.) Serena: Is there cake? Ray: Everyone, this is Serena Tsukino. Serena: Nice to meet you all! Karly: Nice to meet you Serena. Is that your cat? Serena: Yes, this is my cat, Luna. Karly: She's so quiet. But I love her moon crescent on her forehead. Mina: And this is my cat, Artemis! Lily: Two cats? Karly: He has a moon crescent as well! Ray: Well, my friends and I need to go! Bye! (Ray, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina leave) You can find some characters on Sailor Moon Wikia. They're from a 1900s anime show called Sailor Moon. Also, Luna and Artemis are cats that talk. They're guardians of the Silver Millennium. Serena is the princess of the Silver Millennium. This is Sailor Moon. Watch Sailor Moon on Youtube, and find my friend Wikiaisawesome (Sailor Iron Mouse). Chapter 3: Cure Black and Cure White (Outside the temple...) Serena: Who is that girl,Ray Ray: She's the ninja from Ninjago. Serena: Ninja...what? Ray: Ninjago! Gosh, Serena, you can be so dumb sometimes. Serena: Ray, why are you so mean? Ray: I'm not mean! Just...stop being so annoying! Serena: Stop saying I'm annoying! (Serena and ray start arguing. Amy start to read her book.) Amy: Stop it! We have more things to worry about! Lita: Amy is right. We have to worry about the pepole of Tokyo. Luna: Yes, I feel a great evil presence here... Artmis: It sounds like the Death Joker. Mina: Who is he? Artmis: The Death Joker is the death king of the dark side of the moon. He and his minons are collecting soul hearts. (Natile, Hannha, and Harlla come in.) Natile: Hi guys. Serena: Hi Natile. Hi Hannha. Hi Harlla. Luna: Did you get anything, Hannha? Hannha: Yes. I know when Tilly will strike again. Mina: Hey, where's Lulun? Mipple: I dont know. She said she would catch up soon mepo. Natile: When Tilly comes, we will take it. You can have a rest for a while. Harlla: We will warn the other Pretty Cures to look out for monsters. Luna: Good. Warn the Tokyo Mew Mew and Shugo Chara. We need all the help we can get. (Meanwhile, Karly finishes her training session.) Karly: Finally, I can rest. Leacy: I feel something... (Lulun falls from the sky.) Lulun: Help! Help, Lulu!!! Karly: What's that? Lulun:Monster! Monster, Lulu!!! (A monster comes out and attacks. Karly screams.) nagsia: What's that over there?! Honoka: It's Tilly again! Hikari: Lets transform! (nagia and Honoka start transforming.) nagisa and Honoka: Dule Aurora Wave! Hikari: Luminous Shiny Stream! (They all transform.) Nagsia: Guardian of light, I'm Cure Black! Honaka: Guardian of light, I'm Cure White! Both: Together, we are Pretty Cure! hikari: Sparking life, Shiny Luminous! Tilly: Not you again! Cure Black: Back off, monster! Tilly: Ho, Zakenna! Zakenna: Zakenna! (Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous start fighting. Cure Black throws a kick while Cure White throws a punch. Shiny Luminous attacks and takes out her heart ring). Shiny Luminous: Lummious Heart Action! Cure Black: Thanks, Luminous! We'll take it from here! Let's go, Cure White! Cure White: Yes! (Cure Black and Cure White attack.) Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure White: White Thunder! (Thunder comes out.) Cure White: We stand out! We summon the light! Cure Black: We join forces, and we set things right! Both: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! MAX HEART!! Zakenna: Zakenna! (An explosion occurs. Stars come out.) Tilly: Next time, it won't be easy!! Karly: Who are you? Cure Black: We're the Pretty Cure Max Heart. (The Pretty Cures leave.) note some of the pretty cure fairys will have something in the end like pollun popo lulun lulu mepple and mipple mipo or mepo coco coco nuts nuts milky miru. CHAPTER 3 WHO IS THIS FAIRY (back at home) Lulun: what is this place lulu Karly: can you tell me what is your name lulun: Im lulun lulu (leacy comes in) leacy: karly can you...shock lulun what are you doing here lulun: aunt leacy lulu Karly: you know her leacy: yes lulun is a pain I had to work as nanny in the garden of light. CHAPTER 4 THE ANGLE PRECURE it was quiet morning in hanazono town I slept in my room as usual and then ruby my jewelpet woke me up Ruby: ichigo ichigo need pudding and plus you need to go to school category:crossovers category:fanfictions category:fanon Stories category:stories category:Pretty Cure